It is the purpose of this invention to provide a unique distribution groove for a balanced flow passage used to disperse the molten plastic in an extrusion die evenly within an annular extrusion channel. Die systems, employing balanced flow distribution grooves, are constructed by assembling a series of cylindrical components along a common axis. A continuous flow passage is formed by the cooperation of the adjacent components. The passage may comprise an inlet, a pair of flow channels, a distribution groove, a conical extrusion channel, and an outlet which sequentially communicate to form a continuous passage. It is the purpose of this invention to provide components which have multiple applications and to facilitate the replacement of certain parts of the passage to provide different functions.
In the extrusion die of this invention, the die body is constructed with an inlet which communicates with a pair of flow channels. The flow channels supply molten plastic to a pair of distribution grooves constructed in the upstream face of the die component adjacent to the die body. The die body can be used for a variety of applications by replacing the die component with alternate designs. In addition the distribution groove of this invention maybe formed by a pair of opposing semi-volute shaped grooves which are spirally nested or enlarged by combination with grooves on the mating faces of the components.